


Bed-Head

by Ohno_imgay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Just Delia/reader being super cute together, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohno_imgay/pseuds/Ohno_imgay
Summary: A requested fic using the lines "Sorry, I can't trust anyone that looks good with a bed-head." and "Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day."Also on my Tumblr, chaoticlesbiab.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Original Character(s), Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Original Female Character(s), Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/You
Kudos: 40





	Bed-Head

You stir as the light of early morning seeps in from the curtains, shining in your eyes. Yawning as you flip over on your side, your eyes are met with Cordelia’s sleeping frame. Her back is to you; her golden locks spread out onto the white linen sheets. Smiling softly, you reach out and wrap your arm around her waist. You pull her close and nuzzle into her neck. She smells like honey and vanilla as you breathe in.

Your nose tickles her neck and she stirs in her sleep, murmuring. She looks like an angel. You lean on your elbow to get a better look at her, bringing a hand up to gently move a strand of hair from her face.

Not being able to help it, you lean down and start planting kisses onto her cheeks, “Wake up, my love.”

Her nose scrunches up as she fully awakens, turning to face you. “Mm, stop that. It tickles.”

You giggle, continuing to attack her with peppered kisses until she grabs your cheeks and forces your lips to meet hers. Your heart flutters as you melt into the kiss, intertwining your legs with hers.

Pulling back for air, you touch your forehead to hers, “Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day.”  
She smiles, “Well, luckily you can. There are no classes today, so I don’t have anything to do but lay here with you.” She leans on her elbows, her hair cascading over her shoulder.

You meet her caramel-colored eyes, “God, you’re so beautiful.” You muse while absentmindedly tracing circles up her arm.

Blushing, she leans down and kisses your forehead, “Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do.” 

She bites her lip, “Sorry, I can’t trust anyone that looks good with a bed-head.”

You gasp, pushing her onto her back and straddling her, “Oh tell me, Miss Supreme, what can I do to gain your trust?”

Gripping your waist, she plays along, “Well you can start by giving me a little smooch.” She puckers her lips.

You oblige, pressing your lips to hers. Cordelia swiftly grips the back of your head, deepening the kiss. Your tongues swirl gently, and you pull back, biting her bottom lip.

“Did that do the trick?” You ask, out of breath.

She slides back against the headboard, feigning thought, “Hmm, not quite. You could also do me the service of making breakfast.” She raises her eyebrows suggestively. 

Half-heartedly rolling your eyes, you crawl towards her to plant one more kiss on the tip of her nose, "Shall I serve it to you in bed?"

She nods smugly, enjoying the attention.

Climbing off of the bed, you giggle a bit, "Anything for you, Miss Supreme!" You rush out of the room; the only sound in the tranquil house being Cordelia's soft laughter.


End file.
